


Shade and Sunlight

by SinDotExe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Fluff, Jooheon Bingo, M/M, Polyamory, This is so soft, photographer wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinDotExe/pseuds/SinDotExe
Summary: Photography au where Hyunwoo asked Hoseok to take pictures of Jooheon, and Hoseok would like nothing more.





	Shade and Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it, this is so soft. Moonie u see this, It is soft, appreciate me.

“Stop running for two seconds! Jesus!”

“Hyung, I know you can catch me. Or are all those muscles just for show?”

“You know damn well that I can catch you, but I’m not risking my baby.”

“It’s just a camera hyung.”

“Yeah, a camera I spent four hundred and fifty thousand won on!”

“No need to yell. Also don’t run with your mouth open, you’ll get dehydrated.”

“Oh, that’s it.” Hoseok tucked his Nikon D3500 into his heavily padded camera bag and picked up the pace to where he could be right next to Jooheon, who still hadn’t slowed down. Hoseok sidled up next to Jooheon and gently shoved him off the concrete path; unfortunately for Hoseok, Jooheon stepped on the edge of the slightly elevated sidewalk and tumbled onto the grass. Jooheon ended up sprawled out on his back in the grass under a large oak tree. Now that he’s finally stopped running, the fatigue caught up to him almost immediately.

“Hoseok hyung, can you give me some water?” Jooheon asks, panting. “I’m dying over here.” Jooheon’s shirt is slightly rucked up and Hoseok can see the smooth white planes of his stomach.

“Y-You should have brought your own.” Hoseok croaks out. “You were the one who went running.” Hoseok settles on the ground next to Jooheon’s head and takes a sip from his own water bottle. Hoseok he hopes he played off his rough voice with his throat being dry. From the way Jooheon looks at him with the picture of innocence painted across his face, he’s failed.

“But Hyuuuuung,” Jooheon’s got a pout out now. “I’m so thirsty.” Jesus, Hyunwoo doesn’t pay Hoseok enough for this. Jooheon’s pouting has reached full force, and his eyes are glistening. Hoseok has to hand him the bottle, or he’ll die by Jooheon’s pout and then Hyunwoo’s disappointed frown at him for not stopping Jooheon from pouting. He tosses Jooheon his half empty water bottle and he fumbles it a couple times before securing it in his grasp.

“Here, and remember, small sips.” Hoseok reminds him. “Hyunwoo’ll be pissed at me if you get sick.” Jooheon takes a giant gulp and almost spits it back up.

“Ouch, that was weird,” Jooheon’s recovery from the gag was over almost immediately, but Hoseok still had his phone out and had 119 dialed and his finger hovering over the call button. “And Hyunwoo won’t kill you.” Jooheon adds. “He knows that if I die, it’ll probably be my own fault.” Jooheon takes a smaller sip of water this time and leans back onto the grass. The shade of the oak is dense enough for Jooheon to keep his eyes mostly open, but occasionally the sunbeams reach through the leaves and dance across his face. His shirt is slightly rucked up, exposing a sliver of his pale stomach. It’s the picture-perfect example of a summer day. Hoseok swallows at the sight of Jooheon’s skin, belly button peeking out of his shirt, and pulls out his camera.

Hoseok spends a couple seconds finding the perfect angle and snaps the shutter when Jooheon’s eyes flutter shut. The rapid clicks of the shutter make Jooheon open one of his eyes. He doesn’t say anything, but his lips quirk into a smile, dimpling his cheeks. He closes his eyes again and bends one of his legs, so it’s arched up. Jooheon stretches his arms above his head and the shows off more of the planes of his stomach when he puts them behind his head.

“Hyung…” Jooheon says quietly. Hoseok doesn’t respond immediately, instead taking a few more seconds to hide behind his lens and drink up Jooheon’s form. “You still there Hyung?”

“Yeah, I’m right here.” The running path has been abandoned for minutes now, and the park is near deserted. The ripple of the water and bird calls insulate them in a silence that’s unnatural in their population dense city. Hoseok resolves to come out here more often whenever he needs an escape. “What’s up?”

“You,” Jooheon points at him without opening his eyes. “Put the camera down and sit.” He pats the grass next to him. Hoseok fumbles with his camera slightly, and after nestling his camera safely in the bag; he spends another thirty seconds staring at the halo of sunlight around Jooheon’s head. Eventually he settles down next to Jooheon. He has his limbs curled up into himself to keep his hands to himself.

Apparently, Jooheon isn’t happy with this. He reached up and pulls Hoseok down so he’s lying next to him. Normally Hoseok is strong enough to resist; Jooheon relishes in the few moments he can manhandle his much larger friend. 

“Relax, I’m not gonna bite.” Hoseok is stiff as a board and his limbs are still too close to himself for Jooheon. “Unless you want me to.” Jooheon’s now on his side and Hoseok is the one on his back. He can see the flush cross Hoseok’s cheeks and paint across his neck. Jooheon really does want to bite at Hoseok’s neck, but he doesn’t want the person who drove him here to go into cardiac arrest. He’d have to call an ambulance and Hyunwoo and he doesn’t know which is more embarrassing. No, it’s better that Jooheon handles this more tactfully.

“We’ve been friends for a long time,” Hoseok says out of the blue. “How long have we known each other?” Ah, Jooheon sees what’s happening now.

“We probably became friends the first time we met, after Hyunwoo asked me out.” Jooheon can see Hoseok’s eyes shift uncomfortably; trying not to make eye contact with Jooheon and not be blinded by the sun slipping through the leaves. “I’m glad I met you though. You mean a lot to me.” Hoseok’s blush is back in full force in an instant and he reaches up to cover his face.

“I care about you too.” Hoseok mumbles. Jooheon can’t help but smile.

“You know, you’re probably one of the people I care the most about.” Hoseok lets out a small sound. “If Hyunwoo hadn’t asked me out, I probably would be crushing on you.” The “harder than I already am” is left unsaid for now. Jooheon scotches closer to Hoseok, a few more inches and they’d be pressed flush. All their friends know Jooheon is the cuddliest of their group so he’s showing massive restraint by not just plastering himself against Hoseok. He lets Hoseok digest the new information before speaking again.

“I actually talked to Hyunwoo about it, cause you know, It’s kinda unorthodox to be crushing on your boyfriends best friend,” Hoseok goes rigid, but Jooheon keeps talking. “He actually had some interesting thoughts about it. Did you know that Hyunwoo had a crush on you in middle school? It actually stayed until after you guys graduated.” Hoseok’s shaking now, whether it’s from anticipation or fear, Jooheon can’t be sure.

“I don’t think he said if it ever went away, so of course I asked why he didn’t ask you out. And do you know what he said? He said he was afraid you were straight and that you would turn him down.” Hoseok chokes out a slight sob, but Jooheon plows ahead. “And I had the genius idea, well, why don’t we just both date you, and you date us. I’m not sure if you’re into polyamory, but I know you’re into guys. So, he and I concocted this plan where he would ask you to take photos of me and I would take you to somewhere secluded so I could break this to you.” Jooheon pulls Hoseok’s hands away from his face and just stares at him with a soft smile. Hoseok’s eyes are teary and full, shimmering with the extra moisture. His cheeks are rosy from a combination of the tears and the blood rushing through his face. His lips pursed tight, lips almost white from the pressure. 

“So, what do you say,” Jooheon asks. “Do you want to try it out?” Hoseok doesn’t speak, but the slight nod is answer enough. Jooheon scoots closer, finally pressing himself along the curve of Hoseok’s side. His arms wrap around Hoseok’s torso and he looks into his eyes again.

“Can I kiss you?”

Hoseok blinks.

And nods.

Jooheon dips down and pecks him lightly on the lips.

And then again on the corner of his mouth.

When he pulls away, Hoseok lets out a heavy breath, as if he’d been holding it the entire time. Know Hoseok, he probably had. Jooheon pulls out his phone and takes a selfie of them both lying on the grass. It’s a cute photo. Hoseok still has his hands near his face, resting them on his upper chest. His cheeks are pink with color and a slight smile is peeking out of the side of his mouth. Jooheon’s dimples are back in full force and his eyes are crinkled so hard they rival Hyunwoo’s eye smile. He sends the photo to Hyunwoo and pillows his head into Hoseok’s chest. When Hyunwoo responds, it’s through Hoseok’s phone. He checks the message and it reads:

“It’s a cute photo, but I thought I asked you to take photos of Jooheon :)” Jooheon laughs at the message and sits up.

“We should probably go back to Hyunwoo’s apartment, I know he wants to see us.” Jooheon brings himself to fully standing and brushes the grass off his butt. He puts a hand out to Hoseok so he can hoist him up, but Hoseok has other plans. Hoseok grabs his hand but stands up by himself and pulls Jooheon into a tight hug.

“I hope you know that I’m not gonna let you go.” Hoseok says, though it’s muffled into Jooheon’s hair. “Not gonna let Hyunwoo go either.”

“Well,” Jooheon gets a mouthful of Hoseok’s t-shirt. “Let’s go tell him that.” He squirms himself out of Hoseok’s grip and tosses the water bottle that he’d left on the ground to Hoseok and takes off down the path.

“If you can catch me before I get to the car, I’ll let you kiss me.” Jooheon calls out behind him. He smirks when he hears feet on the pavement behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly dedicated to the Showho gc. I know it's not Showho, but I just love my honeybee uwu.
> 
> As usual, if you see any typos or grammar errors, let me know so I can fix them.


End file.
